The present invention is directed to construction toys, and more particularly to a novel and improved form of construction toy, comprising hub-like connector elements and strut-like structural elements adapted to be removably engaged with the connector elements to form a composite structure.
A variety of construction toys is known, which are comprised of combinations of connector elements and structural elements which can be combined in various forms to form composite structures.
The device of the present invention, while being of a known general type, incorporates a variety of unique and advantageous features which greatly enhance its performance. At the same time, the device is designed to be mass produced by injection molding techniques, so as to be capable of manufacture on a low cost basis.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a hub-like connector element is provided with a plurality of generally radially oriented sockets for receiving and lockingly engaging end portions of typically structural elements of strut-like configuration. The connecting sockets are designed to accommodate lateral snap-in insertion of the structural elements. The end extremities of the structural elements are formed with an annular groove, defining a flanged end. The sockets on the connector elements are defined by spaced pairs of gripping arms, and each arm includes an inwardly protruding locking projection arranged to be received in the annular groove of the structural element. Accordingly, upon lateral snap-in installation of a structural element, it is locked against axial withdrawal from the connector element.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the strut-like structural elements, which are desirable molded to be of circular cross section at the ends, are configured, in regions intermediate the ends in a generally X-shaped cross section, within a circular envelope conforming to the circular cross section of the structural element at its ends. The X-shaped cross section of the intermediate regions is arranged for cooperation with the opposed locking projections of the gripping arms such that, when the structural element is oriented at 90.degree. to its "normal" radial orientation in the connector element, it may be pressed laterally between a pair of gripping arms and snapped into locking position, with the locking projections engaging the X-shaped cross section to immobilize the structural element. This adds a significant dimension to the utilization of the device. In selected areas, the structural elements may be provided with spaced pairs of regions of circular cross section interrupting the X-shaped cross section of the structural element and providing means for fixing the axial position of the structural element, when it is mounted in the alternative mode, by engaging of the locking projections with the X-shaped cross section.
The construction toy of the invention also lends itself advantageously to a structural association, through simple adapter elements, with other well known construction toys, such as block-type construction toys sold under the "Lego" trademark.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and to the accompanying drawing.